Order of the Black Rose Book II
by HNC1997
Summary: Byakuya and Lucy are trying to keep their newfound love a secret from the rest of the world. But when Kaede and Nyuu breaks free from Lucy's body and use her as a weapon against Soul Society plus the new awaken Espada and Orihime as their leader, can Byakuya and her friends save her? Book II in the serie 'Order of the Black Rose' ByakLucy, IchiRuki, IkkaYumi, HitsuMatsu and more.


**Hi everyone! I am VERY sorry for you to wait so long. I promised that I would post after christmas, and now it is May. I am really sorry for the really long wait. And now, as I promised, here is the second part of the story. I have a name for the whole story. From now on the name of this story is: Order of the Black Rose. If you liked the first part, I hope you'll like the second part. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

This happened in the first part of Order of the Black Rose:

_Lucy, Nana and Mariko joined Gotei 13 after begin in the Shinigami Academy for only two years. Nana become 3__rd__ seat in squad 9, Mariko 4__th__ seat in squad 11 and Lucy lieutenant in squad 6. Ichigo Kurosaki arrive shortly after. Lucy, Nana and Mariko become good friends with the other squad members very fast. But soon after, Lucy got haunted by Nyuu, one of her other selves and Kaede, the voice who had followed her whole life, and wanted her to start again with her killing. She hold Kaede back, which resulted with high fever and bad balance. But those thing brought her and her captain, Kuchiki Byakuya very close. She also got to meet her zanpaktou, but she never got to know her name..._

Lucy's room 2.05 a.m.

Lucy slowly opened the door. She had to be sure that she didn't was seen, so she got into her room trough the patio door. When she got in, she closed the door, and sank down on her bed. She still got the small silver bracelet on her wrist. She looked at it, and smiled. Who though, that she would get something so pretty, from her captain. Then small fragments of her memories came back. The embrace, the kiss, his soft words. It was almost to much. She took of her shihakusho and got into bed. Somehow, she felt that tomorrow was going to be a big day.

" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Lucy screamed right out as she heard the news. Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who just got to Soul Society, was going to be the 5th squads new captain. And Byakuya's little sister Rukia was going to be his lieutenant.

" Strange isn't it? But, I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he defeated Aizen, the 5th squad taicho and traitor. And defeating a taicho is one of three ways to become a taicho yourself. He's following in Zaraki's footsteps, I guess" Soi-Fong said.

"So he also beat a taicho, huh?" Lucy said in a calm voice, as she was dreaming. It looked like Soi-Fong didn't remembered what happened to Matsumoto. Or may be she didn't saw. Lucy hoped so.

"And Matsumoto have left the fourth now so now it's hopefully calm for a while"

Lucy froze. She had left the fourth already? Shit, that's not good. If she remembered what happened, then she would be in big trouble. 'Looks like I have to erase her memories' she though.

"Hey Lucy-san are you listening?" Soi-Fong suddenly said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't listened. What did you said?"

"Well" Soi-Fong said with a sigh. "I wondered if you get along with the others. I... well., I have... some responsibility for you. Soutaicho wanted someone to have an eye on you. I don't know why" Soi-Fong said. "In my opinion, you don't need someone to look after you. I think you do just fine".

"Oh. Thanks" After a long while, she stood up. "I must go. Byakuya – taicho may be is wondering where I am. I should leave now" she said. She walked to the door. But when she was about to open it...

"But it is strange, really" Soi-Fong suddenly said. Lucy turned around. "No one call him anything else but Kuchiki-taicho or, in Rukia's case, nii-sama. Ichigo are the only one who are saying 'Byakuya', but Kuchiki-taicho are not so happy about it. But he let you call him Byakuya-taicho, of all people"

Lucy looked one last look on her before she turned around, opened the door and walked out.

"There has to be something with you. I'm sure about it" Soi-Fong said in the background.

Lucy ran away from there as fast as she could. What was is with Soi-Fong? Did Soi-Fong dislike her? 'What am I so afraid of? I know everyone, and I know no one who wants to hurt, or even worse, kill me' she thought to herself. 'I really hope that Matsumoto doesn't remember anything. If she does, I'm in a deep shit.' She kept running until she reached the Sixth Squad barracks. As expected, Byakuya-taicho was in the library.

"Ah, Lucy. Good that your back."

"Something's up?"

"Yes. Our spies has caught up an odd spiritual pressure of an hollow in the area. Some shinigami's from our squad is out looking for it, but they are asking for assistance." Byakuya said with a serious face.

"So they are asking assistance from the higher ups? Shouldn't they ask that from those who are just above them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, they should. But it looks like it is to strong for a 7th seat, so they ask for someone of seat 4 or higher."

"So you want me to go?"

"At least find out more about the situation. If it is to dangerous, ask after some more fuku-taicho or a taicho."

"I understand." With that, Lucy turned around to leave.

"And Lucy." Lucy turned around to face her taicho.

"Don't forget the little thing on your arm." Byakuya said with a little smile. Lucy smiled back and raised up her arm so he could see the bracelet. Then she run out of the room.

**So, how was that? Sorry if it took so long, but I have so much to do. And suddenly I forgot about it. Don't kill me! :( I don't know when next chapter is out but soon I hope.**


End file.
